The Way of Bending
by Chou 220
Summary: A young girl who knew two forms of bending. The Fire Nation saw her as a threat. Placing a limit for her fire bending and shoving her off to the South Pole. Soon she will find her way back. Story C Chou220 Avater C Respective Owners


_A little girl stared at her father and mother talking to the council of the Fire Nation. She couldn't understand what they were talking about or why they had worried looks on their faces. All she could do was stare and wonder. Soon her attention wavered as she began to look around the room they were in. It was so big! She decided that the room would keep her attention as the others talked. _

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"We're sorry, but we have no choice." _

_"Really? No choice?"_

_"Dear, they-"_

_"They aren't doing the best they can!"_

_"...We are. It's this or we die. In Lord Ozai eyes it would be betrayal. We don't want to die, like you two don't want to die. We all cherish you two and the child as people, but most of all as friends. This was the best we could do to reduce the sentence. This or death."_

_"..I'm sorry...I am grateful, but-"_

_"We know. Truly we know. We wish Lord Ozai didn't create this war for his selfish needs. We all were fine before...We don't need this war. He sees your marriage, your daughter as a threat because of what she can do. Water bend, fire bend, and is good in close combat...We wish he wouldn't send you two off below. At least with this seal she can still fire bend..."_

_"It's going to hurt her though."_

_"We have to promise her that we'll come back for her dear."_

_"Of course we will...Let's get this over with, but let me talk to my daughter first..."_

_"Yes, of course."_

_The father left his wife's side as he found her daughter exploring the big room. He couldn't help, but smile at the sight. She was happy by doing the simplest things in life. She didn't know or see the hardships of life. The brutality of the world. The pain. The suffering...But today that was going to change. He was at first happy with the way the Fire Nation was living, going, but now he hated everything it has become. All because of Lord Ozai's war. His belief that the Fire was the ultimate element compared to the rest. His wife helped him see the beauty in everything, including all the elements this world had to offer. It didn't help though the Avatar who kept things in balanced has disappeared for centuries. He sighed as he faced his daughter. _

_"Sweetie? Daddy needs to talk to you about something. It's very important." _

_Smiling she ran straight into his arms. The father smiled as he wrapped her into a bear hug. It held it for a few moments before he started speaking again. _

_"Me and your mother are going to have to go away for a while."_

_"A vacation? I'm coming too?"_

_"No, dear. No vacation. It's just going to be your mother and me. You'll be exploring a new place until we can come back to get you. It's going to be a big change for you."_

_"Why? What's happening?"_

_"The Lord Ozai has made an order."_

_"...Oh...I don't understand.."_

_"I know baby. This is what we can do for you that is the best. You'll understand in the future. Please don't hate us for what is going to happen. Know that we always loved you and always will. Just endure this until we can regain what has been lost."_

_The father didn't even hear his wife walk over to his side as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled as she gave it a slight squeeze. She looked down at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes before kneeling down and joining them in their warm hug. This and everything pained her to the bone. No child, no human should have to go through this, __**EVER. **_

_"Honey this is going to hurt..."_

_Before the child could ask anymore questions she saw out of the corner of her eyes the Fire Nation's council walk over to them. Panic rose everywhere for her. She couldn't control it. Her breathing became unsteady. Heavy. Soon she was shaking and panting with fear. Her eyes widened as she watched the council. Two were on each side of her as the last one right on her back. They sighed before they started. Suddenly she felt a burning pain sensation on her back side that ran up to her shoulder. The pain become unbearable too fast. Soon tears were falling from her face. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in pain and frustration. The one thing that her parents has taught her was how to be a warrior that is brave through everything. She refused to be shown as anything else. Finally the pain stopped. Her parents let her go as they stared at her with concern eyes. She gently lifted her hand to her back as she began to trace what they have done. In the end she found out what she had traced. It was a burn mark, shaped like a dragon. She looked straight into her father's eyes before asking. _

_"What does this thing do? Why did you do this to me?"_

_"Honey, we had no choice. It was this or death for you. Lord Ozai sees you as a threat in the Fire Nation...We had no choice." _

_"...It's because I can do both, isn't it?"_

_"Yes. Lord Ozai sees fire being the ultimate element. He wanted to limit you or put you to death..."_

_"What happens when I fire bend?" _

_"You can still fire bend sweetie, but it limits how long you can do it for. If you do it too long then it will back fire..."_

_"In the end it will hurt me instead..."_

_"..Yes..."_

_"We have to hurry if we are going to get her to the South Pole. It's the only safe place for her now...Especially since the war is going on.."_

_"...That is the big change you meant? I'll be living out in the middle of nowhere?"_

_"...We're so sorry...Please..."_

_"I don't blame anyone of you here, but I hate Lord Ozai. If I get a chance he's mine. Head on."_

_All they could do was nod as they took a small boat to the South Pole. _

...

Fukaichi groaned as she woke up. Every night it was the same memory, the same dream. The time when she got this cursed mark, the time her parents had to leave her, and the first time she experienced true hate for someone. Fukaichi slowly pushed herself up as she grabbed her clothes to get dressed. She stopped at the mirror as she looked at her mark. Nothing has changed. It still was a burn mark of a dragon. It never aged or gotten worse. It was just there as a reminder of what the Fire Nation had done to her and her family. Now she highly doubted she would ever see them again. It was a sinking feeling she had for the past three years. She never told anyone here about herself, nor her history. She never saw the point. Everyone here hated the Fire Nation. She didn't blame them one bit. If they found out about her little secret...Though there was one person her father and mother explained this to, Gran Gran. She was the oldest person here in the village. Everyone loved her and respected her. She was the head woman of this small village out in the freezing cold of nowhere. She knew. And yet she kept it. She never told the other people of the village. As far as they knew she was a child left by her nation and her parents had little options. For the life of her she couldn't understand why she kept her secret. She could have or should have just told them the truth, but then again...Everyone here was too scared from the Fire Nation. She highly doubt they would be able to take it all in. They would then reject her flat out. Then she would be completely homeless and lost. Nowhere to go. Literally. She sighed as she finished dressing and headed out to her favorite spot she had found. It took her a year to find it, but once she did she was glad. In this place she could practice her fire bending without anyone noticing. She could do it in peace and still feel connected with her father. She always preferred fire bending over water bending. She couldn't explain why. She just liked fire bending better. She did however like the grace and beauty the water bending had to offer. She felt more alive with the fire bending and she had to admit she was more deadly with it. She edged herself near the water as she dipped her foot in. She immediately began to wake up, as all her senses were opening up. She began her breathing exercise as she was taking her foot out. Her father always said that this was important in fire bending because if you didn't do them then you would be out of breath. Breathing helped you control the fire. Once she went through the breathing exercise three times she began her fire bending. It came natural for her. Within twenty minutes her mark began to react. She grunted as she pushed past it. Another fifteen minutes went by before she had to stop. Slowly she placed her foot back into the ice cold water to help her calm down and be back at normal breathing. She hated this mark they placed on her. She literally wanted to rip it off of her, she didn't care about the pain. Once she got herself back to normal she hurried herself to the village. Everyone would be waking up and doing the chores. She spotted Gran Gran right away.

"Fukaichi, Katara and Sokka need help with the fishing today. Mind going with them?"

Gran Gran was always pulling stuff like this. She wanted Fukaichi to have a friend, some friend, any friend. So she figured the best people for that job was Katara and Sokka since they were around her age. The only problem with that was well, Sokka annoyed her to no end and well Katara just seemed like she knew everything. All those two needed were each other since they are brother and sister. They didn't need the extra baggage or her. In reality no one needed her in this village. They were content before she arrived here. Sighing she answered.

"You know how this always ends up, right?"

"Everyday is a chance for a change."

"And everyday we try this it ends in failure."

"Please, Fukaichi just try. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm fine by myself, beside if people knew the truth they'll want me gone."

"You never know unless they are given a chance."

"Nope, I am sure."

"Just go with them for today?"

"...Fine."

Gran Gran smiled as she gave Fukaichi's shoulder a small pat. Fukaichi didn't mean too, but she slightly winced at the contact. The pain was still fresh from the fire bending. Gran Gran saw it.

"Your still trying to beat that mark aren't you?"

"...You know me.."

"Just don't push it too far. Don't want you to become immobile dear."

"Right."

"You know, you have things in common with Katara, give that a try."

With that Gran Gran was off. Fukaichi stood there confused. _Katara and her have things in common? When? _She knew about them being hurt from the Fire Nation, but no one would tell her what happened on that day. It was like that day was a taboo. Plus she didn't want to pry into Katara's past. She didn't pry at her, _so why should she? _She eventually gave up to figure out what happened on that day. She had always asked Gran Gran, but she gave the same answer. You and Katara should share. You'll find common ground and understand. She shrugged it off as she went where they had the boats. It didn't take long as she came up to the boats to find that Sokka and Katara were loading the things on. Katara was the first to see me. She smiled before answering.

"Hi Fukaichi. Did Gran Gran send you to help us today?"

"Yeah...She said you guys needed help with fishing.."

"Again?"

"Yes, Sokka again."

"Sokka, don't be rude!"

"What? We only need two people-"

"Fukaichi, you can come. Help me with loading the last load. Then we'll be on our way."

"..Sure."

Fukaichi and Katara finished loading the items while Sokka was complaining the whole time. God, she wanted to chuck him overboard. Let him swim in the cold for a while. But she resisted the urge as she and Katara climbed in. Sokka pushed the boat off. They waded around for an hour before they found a spot that Sokka said was good. She questioned it in her mind. _Sokka knowing good spots...Yeah right. _She grabbed her fish spear as she tried to focus. Sokka was hungrily eyeing a fish circling near his end. Katara didn't grab a fishing spear. That distracted her. _Why didn't she grab one? How was she going to get the fish? With her hands? _Katara pulled her glove off as she positioned herself over the fish. Slowly she moved her hand around and Fukaichi eyes bulged in surprise. Slowly Katara caught the fish in a bubble. The fish was fine. It was swimming in a circle. _That was water bending! Katara can-That's what Gran Gran meant! _

"Sokka! Look I caught one!"

"Not know Katara. I'm busy."

"You might want to look Sokka."

Sokka ignored them both as he raised his spear to get his fish. But there was one slight problem with that. As he raised it the bubble popped that had the fish.

"Sokka!"

"What?"

"You made me loose the fish!"

"Just because you can use magic to catch it-"

"It's water bending! Not magic!"

"Katara, when could you water bend?"

"Always. Your looking at the last water bender in the whole South Pole."

"...Your the last one...Really?"

"Why are you asking her all these questions?"

"I'm surprised is all. No one told me there was a water bender here...I...What did the Fire Nation do here?"

"We don't like talking about that day..."

"Sokka, it's all right..."

"...Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble here..."

"It's all right. They had a fire raid that day. Me and Sokka lost our mother that day. Then a few days after our father went into war against the Fire Nation."

"...Oh...I'm sorry."

The Fire Nation. Inside she boiled with anger. _How could they do this? to every corner of the globe! _They hunted down everything and everyone. They became that ruthless. They weren't wasting any time in becoming the number one element. God. She wanted to murder the Fire Nation itself to the ground. If that was even possible. This all happened and became the present because of Lord Ozai. She didn't even know she was trembling with anger until Katara placed her hand on her hand. She looked up into Katara's eyes. She looked worried, even a little scared. She shouldn't be. She hasn't heard or known all the horror the Fire Nation has done. She was a loner because of them. Her parents had to give her up to be somewhat protected...She could laugh bitterly at that. She would later.

"Fukaichi, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know the Fire Nation did this to you guys. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything."

"..Yeah."

Inside she still felt bad. She was a fire bender and part of the Fire Nation. So to her she still felt like she did something, even though she wasn't directly involved. The silence was broken when she heard Katara scream.

"Sokka! Look out!"

Fukaichi looked around Sokka to see rapids. Fast rapids. They were heading straight towards it at good speed. _Crap!_

"Sokka! Get us away from the rapids!"

"That is what I'm trying to do Fukaichi!"

"Don't have to yell at me! Shit! Turn!"

"Left!"

"I AM!"

"No your left!"

Too late. The rapids had them. There was no way they would be able to get out of this. They all rushed out of the boat as it got crushed by the rapids and the nearby ice. They safely made it onto a floating piece of ice.

"We're screwed."

"Very funny Fukaichi."

"I wasn't being funny. We are out in the middle of nowhere."

"Ugh! I knew allowing you to come would just be trouble."

"Sokka, this isn't her fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Everywhere she goes is bad luck!"

"Well excuse me Mr. Warrior."

"That's it!"

"Oh? Really your going to fight me? Remember what happened last time?"

"Why you-"

**"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! I HAD TO BE THE MOTHER OF YOU TWO BICKERING CHILDREN, PLUS TO THE VILLAGE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK THAT IS? AND DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY YOUR CLOTHES STINK? FUKAICHI YOUR CLOTHES SMELLS LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN BURNED! WHICH I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE! SOKKA! YOUR CLOTHES SMELL THE WORSE!"**

Both Sokka and Fukaichi had stopped arguing as they stared at Katara. As she was yelling at them both for being idiots, which she couldn't blame her, her hands were moving in random directions. That wouldn't be bad, expect for one thing. As she was doing this with her arms she was water bending. The water was stirring, crashing, and apparently destroying a near by huge piece of ice that they have failed to see. She would have countered Katara's water bending in a heartbeat, expect that would revile herself. _This totally sucks! _She finally mastered enough courage to try to get Katara to stop. The one important lesson that her mother had taught her never irritate a water bender or get the water bender into a bigger rage then what they were all ready in. It could lead to your death. Water benders could be just as lethal as fire benders if they wanted too.

**"KATARA! **Stop it! Look we stopped fighting like idiots here!"

She nudged Sokka to try to get him to help out. Sokka nodded as he got his courage.

**"KATARA! **Seriously stop! Look what you are doing!"

Katara had managed to stop fuming and water bending only it was slightly too late. She had completely destroyed the piece of ice causing it all to turn into water. The water rushed into the piece of they were currently on causing them to float back a few feet. Katara stared in wonder before speaking.

"I did that?"

"Yes, you did with your water magic."

"I see that your finally calmed down."

"..Yeah..But I really did that?"

"Yeah. Now I know not to get on your bad side Katara."

"Can we now find a way to get out of here?"

"Sure."

They were all about to get up and actually make the try to go back when the water started to stir again. Fukaichi froze. Sokka was going back to panic. Katara was a mix of confused and scared. _What is going on here? It shouldn't be Katara doing it. She isn't doing or making the effort to water bend...So then what is causing the water to stir up like this? More rapids? More currents acting up? What in the world can it be? _Fukaichi turned just in time to see the water rise in front of them. _Shit! They were being attacked?_ Katara quickly grabbed Fukaichi and Sokka as she made them all hold onto the piece of ice they were on. The water fell back down to show a big piece of solid ice appear on the surface. It took several minutes for the water and the block of ice to become calm. The three of them stared at it wide eyes. _What is that thing? _Finally Katara made the move. She stepped over to the block of ice as she began to look it over. Sokka immediate followed. Fukaichi stood there for a few moments before deciding to join them. Either way she wasn't liking how the fishing day had gone, plus it was better than just standing of their piece of ice. _Plus what else could go wrong here? _She began to examine it. It looked like nothing special, but then something caught her eye. A big figure was inside of that block. _It was huge! She quickly went to the other side where Katara was standing. Katara was surprised just as she was. She followed Katara eyes and gasped. _

"Is that a person in there?"

"I think so!"

"I don't know about you guys."

"When are you ever sure Sokka?"

"Very funny."

"Whatever. Katara come over here for a second."

"Okay."

She lead Katara to where she was looking. She pointed to the huge shape.

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, maybe an animal. Judging by the size, but I can't be sure.."

"What animal could it be though?"

"...I don't think it's any animal from the South Pole...Sokka, do you have your hammer?"

"Yeah, you know I carry that with me all the time. Why?"

"Good."

"Katara, where is this going?"

"We can't leave them inside of that thing."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yes, I am going to use Sokka's hammer to break them free."

"Your kidding right?"

"Sokka, I don't think she is kidding."


End file.
